Be my dad
by annesbach
Summary: Post of a story I wrote like over six years ago. It's really terrible snarry daddy kink.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bullied into posting this horrible, awful, terrible thing I wrote when I was 11. It's Harry/Snape, daddy kink, and no, I had never seen nor read the Harry Potter series by this point.**

* * *

 **hi this is annes, this story is for my girlfriend Grace. I really love her and I'm so happy that we've been together two months. Lpve you geourgous!**

Harry had decided in 7th year that he was going to change everything about himself, so he strolled into school on a monday morning wearing a black veil brides t shirt (the one with andy on the front and no one else) and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. He still had to wear his robes because mcgonnigal had yelled at him when he hadn't worn them so he just ripped them up a little and made sure that he looked scene.

See the thing was that different about Hary this year was that he decided he was going to change anything and he really felt like he never had a father figure in his life so he wanted a boyfriend (yeah i'm gay so what) in my life and I also want someone to be like my dad but also loving like a lover.

 **I** decide that this will be Snape since he is just old enough and his attractive hair really made me happy all over.

"Hello Snape." he said.

"Harry." He said impassively.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I am good, how are you?" He also asked.

"I'm emotional, as usual." He said.

"You're emo?" He asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone it's a secret." He said secretly.

"Ok I will not."

"Ok good to see you"

Harry walked away a little embarrassed because he'd never really talked to snape before and it was a big step foor him and he really liked Snape but was also just so ambarrased to tell Snape how he really felt. Harry decided that he would go and talk with Hermione about it because she always new what to do.

* * *

He walked through the halls of hogwarts depressedly and flipped off everyone i walked by. I wanted everyone to know that I wouldn't be f**** with this year. I was the boy who lived, not the boy who sucks.

Hermione was in the library because she actually tried at school. I don't do that not since Voldemort killed my mom and everything got hard I just can't focus at school and my homework is hard. I get like cs but that is ok because I am friends with dumble dore and he always makes sure that I pass because I am on his quidditch team (AN: don't u hate kids like that at school?!) and so i sat down to talk to Hermione.

"Hello Harry." She said. She was wearing a ripped black dress and had her hair straightened but also dyed purple and Ron was next to her picking her finger nails with a pocket knife, Harry imagined Ron cutting his fingers off because he was edgy and he liked blood.

"Hello Hermione." He said. "I need help."

"What do you need help with?" She asked helpfully.

"I have a crush." I got kind of embarrassed and didn't want to tell her.

"On who?" She asked.

I didn't answer, just looked at my wrists, there where small cuts on them because i cut myself.

"Harry tell me." She said.

"OK." I said. "It's snape. I want him to be my Daddy." I said embarrassedly.

"Oh. He is kind of old Harry."

"I know but I like him."

"If you like him you should tell him."

"What if he doesn't like me?" He asked nervously.

"Harry everyone likes you you are the savior of wizard world." She said maturely.

"OK thank you Hermione I will go to tell him now"


	2. Chapter 2

**There's obviously two chapters because I was a piece of shit child.**

* * *

 **Grace broke up with me so I am feeling depressed I hope she reads this i love her**

"Snape" Harry pushed on his door and saw that the man was changing. "Oh I am so sorry professor."

"No its okay harry come in." He said but his shirt was still off when Harry came in. His chest was very lean Harry likked it.

"I have to tell you something sir." He said

"What is it?" He asked.

"I like you." He said.

"Like me? Like _like like_ ME?" He asked.

"Yes I want you to be my daddy." He said.

"Oh. Harry are you sure this is serious." He warned sexily.

"Yes sir I am sure."

"OK"

Harry and snape had quick sex and Harry really liked it. He called Snape daddy and it was fun.

"So are we dating know?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess." He said.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yea

* * *

 **Ok there you go you sicko, this is all that was ever written.**


End file.
